


Tu destino es

by Lirianis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Explicit Language, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Non-Graphic Violence, One-sided dialogue, POV First Person, Unlikable Main Character, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Déjame que te cuente mi día. Eso te ayudará a comprender qué haces aquí y cuál es tu destino.
Kudos: 1





	Tu destino es

**Author's Note:**

> El protagonista de esta historia es el personaje más malhablado e irritante que he escrito en mi vida. Uno podría argumentar que ha tenido un mal día y que debería ser un poco más comprensiva con él, pero me cae tan mal que no pienso ni intentarlo.
> 
> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en octubre de 2012. Publicado en AO3 en 2020 con mínimas correcciones.

Desde que me desperté supe que el día iba a ser una mierda. No, miento, desde _anoche_ supe que hoy iba a ser una mierda. Ayer por la tarde cuando salí de la oficina yo era un triunfador, un tío que acababa de recibir un ascenso y se marchaba a su casa para darle la buena noticia a su fabulosa prometida. Anoche era un pringado al que la zorra de su ex-novia había abandonado por el cabrón de su esteticista. ¡Su esteticista! ¡Pero si ese tío tiene que ser marica! Y ahora… bueno, está claro lo que soy ahora, ¿no?

Joder, si es que hasta la forma en la que me desperté fue una mierda. ¿Qué hay peor en una mañana de resaca que despertarse con tu jefe gritándote por teléfono porque llegas tarde al trabajo? Disculpe usted, señor director, pero después de que la puta de su hija me anunciase que se largaba con el bujarrón de su esteticista lo que menos me preocupaba era poner el despertador para llegar a tiempo a su mierda de empresa. ¡Por mí que se vaya a la ruina!

Estarás de guasa. Ese gilipollas nunca soportó la idea de que yo me follase a su hija. Lleva años buscando una excusa para despedirme y si aprobó mi ascenso es solo porque en el fondo sabe que soy uno de los mejores trabajadores. Y eso le jode, le jode más de lo que puede aguantar. ¿Por qué crees que el director de la empresa iba a llamarme a mi casa para echarme la bronca por llegar tarde? ¿Piensas que lo hace con todos? Pues claro que no, porque yo soy el único que se folla a su niñita inocente. Pero tranquilo, señor director, que el zorrón de su hija ya se ha encontrado a otro que le rasque lo que le pica. Espero que esté contento con su nuevo yerno, _el esteticista_.

Por suerte para él yo soy más fiable que su hija y comprendo la importancia de los compromisos, así que aunque podría haberme quedado en casa tocándome las cojones y dejando que la negociación con los alemanes se fuese al garete, me tomé un puñado de aspirinas y me enfundé en el mejor traje que tengo para ir a trabajar.

No me mires con esa cara. Puede que ahora esté hecho una mierda, pero este traje cuesta más de lo que tú ganas en un mes.

Así que estaba a punto de marcharme cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré de frente con la loca de los gatos que vive en la casa de al lado. La vieja estaba chillándome como una histérica porque su “pobrecito Sebastián” no aparecía por ningún lado y seguro que era culpa mía porque siempre me dejo la puerta del jardín de atrás abierta para que se cuele cualquier tipo de criatura.

Como si la muy agarrada no llevase meses dándome largas para pagar su mitad de los arreglos de la valla que separa nuestras casas. De los maderos para aquí es mi jardín y hago con él lo que me sale de los cojones. Si su gato es tan estúpido para meterse donde nadie le llama y dejarse comer por el primer bicho que pase es culpa suya por dejarlo suelto.

Pero claro, si le hubiese dicho eso, en la próxima reunión de vecinos todos se habrían puesto en mi contra por atacar a una “anciana desvalida”, así que le prometí que en cuanto llegase a la oficina llamaría a los de control de plagas. Menuda panda de hipócritas.

¿Qué? Claro que los de control de plagas no son hipócritas, ¿eres gilipollas? Hablo de mis vecinos, que todos defenderían a la vieja en público aunque en secreto sé que están deseando que se muera de una maldita vez para que el barrio deje de apestar a meado de gato.

Al final conseguí meterme en el coche y largarme, aunque casi me llevé a la vieja por delante porque no se apartaba de la puerta del garaje. Le habría estado bien empleado.

¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme!

Así que salí de mi barrio, dejé a la loca de los gatos gritándome incoherencias, y me metí en la autopista como siempre. Y justo entonces el imbécil del locutor de las noticias anunció que había un atasco masivo por culpa de un gilipollas que se había dejado la radio encendida en su cabina de peaje. ¿Estamos de coña? ¿Cuántos años llevamos con el maldito toque de queda? ¡Y además es sentido común, joder! Todo el mundo sabe que por las noches los ruidos atraen a las criaturas.

“ _Cualquiera tiene un accidente_ ”, “ _cualquiera tiene un accidente_ ”. ¿Cada vez que abres la boca tienes que soltar una parida? ¿Es ese tu trabajo, te contrataron para ser el idiota del hospital?

Oh, perdona, ¿he herido tus sentimientos? No sabes qué pena me das. Y por si eres demasiado imbécil para darte cuenta, eso era sarcasmo. Después del día que he pasado me parece que tengo derecho a decir lo que me salga de los cojones, y si no te gusta puedes comerme la polla.

¡Jo-der! ¿Estás llorando? ¿En serio? Qué flor tan delicada, que no se le puede decir nada. Aprende a ser fuerte, hostias, que ya nos queda poco.

Muy bien, íbamos por a autopista, ¿no? Pues eso, que había un atasco tremendo y los coches iban avanzando a paso de caracol mientras los del control de plagas intentaban dejar la situación bajo control. Tres horas y media para un viaje que normalmente no dura ni cincuenta minutos. Como algún día llegue a saberse quién fue el gilipollas de la radio… Sí, ya lo sé, me quedan pocas oportunidades para hacer algo al respecto. Sólo espero que alguien le dé su merecido.

Al final llegué a la oficina, sudando como un cerdo porque con el sol mi coche se había convertido en una maldita sauna, y me encontré con que ya habían empezado la reunión con los alemanes sin mí. ¡Sin mí! ¡Yo, que fui el que conseguí que los alemanes se interesasen por nuestra empresa de mierda! Y lo más acojonante de todo es que ya estaban firmando el contrato.

¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Pues claro que eso no es bueno! El contrato debería haberlo firmado _yo_ , porque ellos eran _mis_ clientes, pero por culpa del gilipollas que se dejó la radio encendida por la noche ahora va a ser Gutiérrez el que se encargue de los alemanes. ¡Y a mí que me den como si no hubiese partido el culo durante meses para conseguir que se interesasen por nosotros! No, peor. Porque entre el retraso, el pestazo a sudor y la resaca que llevaba encima, mi jefe decidió que era el momento de echarme la bronca del siglo. ¡Como si algo de eso fuese culpa mía!

Así que ahí estaba yo, con la cabeza como un bombo y un humor de perros, aguantando los bramidos histéricos de un tío bigotudo que es tan inútil que sólo pudo acabar siendo jefe de algo por enchufe. No, si aún se pensarán que soy imbécil y que no me di cuenta desde el principio de que éste y el director son uña y carne y se compinchan para hacerme la vida imposible. Pero nunca más. Lo del contrato de los alemanes fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Oh, esto te va a gustar. ¿No sueña todo el mundo con mandar a la mierda a sus jefes? Pues yo lo hice. No, no grité. Ni siquiera le dije nada, sólo me giré y me marché sin más. Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta de su despacho, el muy gilipollas me preguntó que a dónde creía que iba y yo le respondí con un corte de mangas. La estrecha de su secretaria me miró con cara de asco como siempre, pero varios en la oficina se rieron y hasta me aplaudieron. Es fácil distinguir a los lameculos de la gente sincera.

¿Pues qué iba a hacer? Volver a casa a dormir la mona tranquilo ahora que ya no tenía nada por lo que preocuparme. O eso creía. En cuanto aparqué el coche en el garaje y salí, la vieja de los gatos apareció de la nada con un pastel y uno de sus bichos en brazos.

Sí, ya sé que se me había olvidado llamar a los del control de plagas, no soy imbécil. Yo también creí que vendría a hablar de eso, pero resulta que el viejo fósil venía a pedirme disculpas. El gato que llevaba con ella era el “pobrecito Sebastián” que había desaparecido por mi culpa y que por lo visto sólo estaba escondido bajo el porche de la casa. Y claro, ella se sentía tan mal por haber acusado a un inocente que me había hecho un pastel y todo.

No pensaba comerme el pastel porque estaba cubierto de pelos de gato y vete tú a saber qué mierdas más, pero decidí que no me costaba nada ser un buen vecino y aceptarlo con una sonrisa falsa. Ya sonreiré de verdad el día que la vieja se muera.

Y entonces fue cuando pasó. El “pobrecito Sebastián”, maldita bestia del demonio, se lanzó contra mi cara y empezó a arañarme como si quisiese arrancarme los ojos. Yo conseguí agarrarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared, y cuando vi que volvía hacia mí me lié a patadas con él hasta que dejó de moverse. La vieja zorra estaba histérica llamándome asesino y tirando de mí para que parase, así que al final me harté y le di una buena hostia para que se callase.

No, la dejé tirada en el suelo con su pastel de mierda y su gato muerto. Los vecinos de enfrente lo habían visto todo así que no me servía de nada intentar esconderlo. Mientras los muy caguetas llamaban a la policía yo me fui a la cocina a por una cerveza.

Al principio me llevaron a comisaría, pero esta herida de aquí empezó a infectarse y está tan cerca del ojo que les acojonó que me pudiese quedar ciego y les denunciase por abusos. Entonces fue cuando me trajeron al hospital y los matasanos decidieron hacerme pruebas para todo por si el maldito gato me había pegado algo.

Y resulta que sí lo hizo. Quién se habría imaginado que la vieja tenía razón, ¿eh? Al final el “pobrecito Sebastián” sí que había sido atacado por una criatura, sólo que en vez de matarlo y comérselo sólo mordisqueó un poco y lo infectó con el virus. Y claro, durante las horas de incubación el bicho siguió como siempre, pero en cuanto empezaron los primeros síntomas se lanzó a por el primer cacho de carne fresca que se le cruzó por delante. Y ese fui yo.

No, los médicos no me lo dijeron, pero escuché la conversación de una de las enfermeras con el policía que vigilaba mi cuarto. Además puedo sentirlo, ya noto el cambio. Cada vez que te miro te pareces menos a un celador y más a un jugoso filete de ternera. Ahora mismo sólo tengo ganas de hincarte el diente y descubrir qué se siente al comerse a alguien que aún patalea.

¿Estás de coña? Ahora mismo ya no tengo nada que perder. En cuanto se den cuenta de que me he escapado vendrán a por mí y me ejecutarán. Ahora soy uno de ellos, _una criatura_ , y a los zombis no nos dan una condena reducida por buena conducta. Mi destino es morir con la cabeza reventada y ser incinerado en una pira junto a los cadáveres de otros infectados.

Tu destino es ser mi última cena.


End file.
